Friend Fleet
Implemented in the Winter 2018 Event, a Friend Fleet is a NPC support fleet that appears during the night battle phase of a boss battle in certain event maps to support player fleets. Currently, all fleets implemented are specified by the game developers, but the system is said to be a trial version of a future system which will involve other player's fleets. Information *In certain event map boss nodes, at the start of the night battle phase a Friend Fleet will appear to exchange fire with the boss fleet before the player fleet. **When you are fighting a boss in a Combined Fleet, unlike normal Night Battles with Combined Fleet vs Combined Fleet, the Friend Fleet can attack any of the surviving enemies within both the main and escort fleet of the enemy Combined Fleet. **The determination of whether the enemy main or escort fleet engages the player escort fleet takes place after the Friend Fleet leaves. Thus, in the case of battling an enemy combined fleet, Friend Fleets can impact which fleet the player will face at night. *Any combat-capable enemy fleet members can attack the Friend Fleet (No damaged animation will appear for any Friend Fleet members). *The Friend Fleets can be one of multiple fleets with preset ships and equipment setups. *The ships appearing in the Friend Fleet are not fully modernized, and sometimes appear at minor or moderate damage. How To Use *As of the Spring 2019 Event, an event-exclusive interface has been added to the game which allows players to control how they receive Friend Fleets, including whether they appear at eligible maps to begin with and if the game should attempt to select fleets from the weak or strong presets. *Friend Fleet can be requested on eligible maps by moving the first slider to the left, or disabled by moving the same slider to the right. **Note that Friend Fleets are disabled by default, so be sure to enable them prior to sortieing if assistance is desired. *Turning on Friend Fleets but leaving the bottom slider at the right option ("Request Regular Support") will result in Friend Fleets being selected from the options labelled in the preset compositions. These fleets are generally less effective against enemies, but cost the player nothing to use. *Turning on Friend Fleets and moving the slider to the left option ("Request Powerful Support") will result in Friend Fleets being selected from the options labelled in the preset compositions. These fleets are more powerful, but come with some caveats: **Whenever a Friend Fleet appears, 6 will be consumed. **'There is a chance that the Friend Fleet will fail to appear, and instead one of the Friend Fleets will appear instead.' Note that if this does happen, no will be consumed. *It is possible to prevent one or more undesired NPC fleets from appearing by using a ship contained in the friend fleet in the player main and/or escort fleets (support expeditions do not count). However, it is always possible for the 19th Destroyer Division fleet to appear regardless of fleet composition (perhaps to make at least one NPC fleet always available). Only applies to Winter 2018 Event? Friend Fleet Preset Compositions Please note that the compositions which can appear depend on the specific boss node. Friend Fleet/Fall 2019|Fall 2019 Event (Current) Friend Fleet/Summer 2019|Summer 2019 Event Friend Fleet/Winter 2018|Winter 2018 Event Friend Fleet/Early Fall 2018|Early Fall 2018 Event Friend Fleet/Winter 2019|Winter 2019 Event Friend Fleet/Spring 2019|Spring 2019 Event Voice Lines Special voice lines can play upon Friend Fleet arrival. Regular Battle Start lines can play as well. Winter 2018 Event= Winter 2018 Event |-|Early Fall 2018 Event= Early Fall 2018 Event See Also * 【艦これ】友軍艦隊ボイス集【3月2日実装分まで収録】 - 【KanColle】 Friend Fleet voice collection 【Up till March 2nd implementation compilation】 * 【艦これ】友軍艦隊「戦域現着」ボイス集【初秋イベント2018】 - 【KanColle】 Friend Fleet 「Arriving towards battlefield」 voice collection 【Early Fall 2018】 Category:Game Mechanics